Heading Towards Tomorrow!
Synopsis Ritla’s true objectives were finally revealed thanks to Ian and Anubis Cruger’s investigation! Troy tells Blaze avatar where Gia and Brody are being kept, all while fending him off subconsciously! Meanwhile, what is Ritla’s conception of truth and justice when Mordecai and Ian go to confront her? The ultimate and powerful roar of Neo-Lokar echoes across the universe, suddenly eclipsing the very stars! Can a group of five eccentric weirdos summon the power required to step up and save the universe?! The Heroes Strongest Battle finally reaches its climax! It’s time the heroes showed off their undying Heroes Spirit! Transcript *(This episode begins with Rose Ortiz, Ian, Mordecai and Troy Burrows) *'Troy Burrows': Let's go. *'Mordecai': Wait. We have to get your treasure first. *'Rose Ortiz': don't know where she is. *'Troy Burrows': No. I know. (to Blaze avatar) Okay, Blaze avatar, tell us. Where's Gia and Brody? *'Blaze avatar': At the hideout. I kidnapped Gia and Brody to their hideout. *'Troy Burrows': You did? *'Blaze avatar': Yes. You'll find out soon enough. *(Blaze avatar grabs his helmet) *(Blaze avatar put his helemet on) *(Cybervillain Blaze is transported away) *'Mordecai': He's gone. (to Rose Ortiz and Troy Burrows) Rose, Troy, find Gia and Brody! *'Rose Ortiz': On it! *(Rose Ortiz and Troy Burrows runs away) *'Mordecai': We should go! *'Ian'; Yeah. *(Ian and Mordecai runs away) *(At Hideout) *(A live-action Troy Burrows and Rose Ortiz arrives) *'Troy Burrows': Gia! *'Rose Ortiz': Brody! *'Gia Moran': Oh, thank goodness. Get us out of here. *'Troy Burrows': You got it. *(Troy Burrows slashes the chains) *(Gia Moran and Brody Romero got out of these chains) *'Brody Romero': About time. Where's Cybervillain Blaze? *'Troy Burrows': He transported away. However, he show us the location to the hideout where you are. Also, figure it'd be fine since you were here. *'Gia Moran': Yeah. *(With Mordecai and Ian) *'Ian': Mordecai. I'm sorry for acting on my own. *'Mordecai': What are you talking about?! Without you, we wouldn't have learned the truth about Neo-Lokar, right? *'Ian': I appreciate that. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *'Ian': Yeah. *(With Troy Burrows) *'Troy Burrows': So Blaze avatar kidnapped you guys? *'Gia Moran': Yeah. Apparently Evox sent him to attack the heroes. He was searching for strong people. *'Brody Romero': What tenacity. How freaky. *'Troy Burrows': Alright. At least the Cybervillain Blaze is wrapped up. Gia, I'll work with you hard for skipping out on us. *'Gia Moran': Skipping out? Screw you! *'Troy Burrows': The fate of the galaxy rests upon the upcoming fight. *'Rose Ortiz': That's right! Neo-Lokar! *(With Mordecai and Ian) *'Ian': Mordecai! This is...! *'Mordecai': Hurry! *'Ian': Yeah! *(Mordecai and Ian runs away) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': It's done! Gem, oh hem, listen to my wish! Arise, Neo-Lokar- *(Suddenly, Ian and Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': That's enough, Ritla! *'Ritla': Don't interfere! Revive Neo-Lokar! *'Mordecai': It's the wish-filled gems we gathered! *'Ritla': Look. Isn't it pretty? The gathered energy will resurrect Neo-Lokar. *'Ian': Hey. What happened to the actual guardian? *'Ritla': Oh. You mean that serious person who grants wishes to heroes every 500 years? They got in the way so I sent them flying to the ends of the galaxy. But the gems were too powerful, so I couldn't collect them. That's why I used you, heroes. *'Mordecai': Why did you do that? If Neo-Lokar is revived... ...you might not survive either! *'Ritla': I don't care! This galaxy should just disappear! My favorite phrase is... "Die, universe!" There was no just on my home planet. *(With Gia Moran, Brody Romero, Rose Ortiz and Troy Burrows) *'Ritla': Everyone served evil. I heard stories of heroes, but... *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': No one came to save us on a poor planet with no resources! Actually... ...guys pretending to be heroes... ...would even victimize children. I lost faith in everything. That's why- *'Ian': That's why! You want to destroy the galaxy? *'Ritla': That's right! Even if I live, there's nothing to believe in! So I'll destroy everything and die along with it! *'Ian': Then believe in yourself! *'Ritla': What? *'Ian': If you can hate the universe for having no justice... ...then you're not evil. Even when those around you served evil... ...you didn't. That means...! ...somewhere in your heart, you sought justice. *'Ritla': Don't like you know me. What do you know?! *'Ian': Everything. That's why... That's why I don't want you to die! *'Ritla': I won't be fooled. Get lost, weaklings! *(Ritla uses her staff to attack Mordecai and Ian) *(Mordecai and Ian transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight and Kamen Rider Incisor) *(At Outside) *'Ritla': Revive, Neo-Lokar! *(Ritla uses her staff to revive Neo-Lokar) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and Kamen rider Incisor sees Neo-Lokar) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': What?! *(Neo-Lokar is revived) *'Ritla': Destroy everything, Neo-Lokar! *(Neo-Lokar is destroying everything) *'Ritla': (Laughs) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': We need to stop it! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Yeah! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform into Wing Mode) *(Neo-Lokar shoots Phoenix Warrior Knight Wing Mode and Kamen Rider Incisor) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Wing Mode and Kamen Rider Incisor transform back into Mordecai and Ian) *'Ritla': These guys will be your opponents! *(A live-action Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak arrives) *(Mordecai, Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak are fighting each other) *(Ian, Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak are fighting each other) *(Someone shoots Krybot) *(Mordecai turned around, revealed to be Rose Ortiz, Troy Burrows and Brody Romero) *(Troy Burrows, Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak are fighting each other) *(Brody Romero, Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak are fighting each other) *(Rose Ortiz, Loogie, Krybot, Skug, Swabbie, Scab, Putrid and Kelzak are fighting each other) *'Troy Burrows': I told you not to get killed before I arrived! *'Mordecai': Troy! *'Rose Ortiz': This is the first time the Oddball Team is all together! *'Brody Romero': Alright then! *'Troy Burrows': It doesn't matter what enemy we're fighting! This is what heroes do! *'Mordecai': Troy! *'Troy Burrows': Come on! Take the helm! *'Mordecai': Okay! Everyone, let's go! *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah! *'Brody Romero': Alright! *'Mordecai': Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Troy Burrows': Super Mega Mode! *(Troy Burrows transform into Super Megaforce Red) *'Brody Romero': Power Star, lock on! *(Brody insert the Ninja Power Star into the Ninja Battle Morpher) *'Brody Romero': Ninja Spin! *(Brody Romero transform into Ninja Steel Red) *'Ian': Kamen Rider! *(Ian transform into Kamen Rider Incisor) *'Rose Ortiz': Overdrive Accelerate! *(Rose Ortiz transform into Pink Overdrive Ranger) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': The Phoenix Knight! Phoenix Warrior Knight! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Red! *'Ninja Steel Red': Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Kamen Rider Incisor! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': We are... *'Pink Overdrive Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight, Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor': Hero Squad! *'Ritla': What can a mere five people do? Neo-Lokar can erase the whole galaxy! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': We won't let Neo-Lokar to erase the whole galaxy! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight summons Beyond Hero Riser from his Beyond Hero Brace) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Beyond Mode, activate! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Gold! *'Ninja Steel Red': Lion Fire, Ninja Spin! *'Incisor Visor-Zwei': Survive Mode! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Defender Vest, ready! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform into Beyond Mode) *(Super Megaforce Red transform into Gold Mode) *(Ninja Steel Red transform into Lion Fire Red) *(Kamen Rider Incisor transform into Survive Mode) *(Pink Overdrive Ranger transform into Defender Vest) *'Neo-Lokar': (Roars) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode': Let's go! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest': (Grunts) *'Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode': Ha! *'Lion Fire Red': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Red Gold Mode': (Grunts) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode': (Grunts) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode shoots Neo-Lokar) *'Super Megaforce Red Gold Mode': Gia, how's it going on your end? *(With Gia Moran) *'Gia Moran': I was just getting to the part. *(A live-action Fish Dreg, Grinder, Chiller, Mutant Skug and Styxoid arrives) *(Gia Moran, Fish Dreg, Grinder, Chiller, Mutant Skug and Styxoid are fighting each other) *'Gia Moran': Super Mega Mode! *(Gia Moran transform into Super Megaforce Yellow) *(Super Megaforce Yellow, Fish Dreg, Grinder, Chiller, Mutant Skug and Styxoid are fighting each other) *(Super Megaforce Yellow shoots vines) *(With Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest) *'Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest': Drill Mode! Drill Blaster! Fire! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest shoots Neo-Lokar) *(Neo-Lokar shoots Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest) *'Incisor Visor-Zwei': Final Vent! *(Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode attacks Neo-Lokar) *(Neo-Lokar shoots Kamen Rider Incisor Survive) *'Lion Fire Red': Eat this! Lion Fire Flame Strike! (Grunts) Final Attack! *(Lion Fire Red slashes Neo-Lokar; but missed) *(Neo-Lokar shoots Lion Fire Red) *(Super Megaforce Red Gold Mode and Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode slashes and shoots Neo-Lokar) *(Neo-Lokar attacks Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode, Super Megaforce Red Gold Mode, Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode, Lion Fire Red and Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest) *(Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode, Super Megaforce Red Gold Mode, Phoenix Warrior Knight Beyond Mode, Lion Fire Red and Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest transform back into Kamen Rider Incisor, Super Megaforce Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight, Ninja Steel Red and Pink Overdrive Ranger) *(With Super Megaforce Yellow) *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Just a bit more. *(Super Megaforce Yellow shoots barrier) *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Goooooo! *(Super Megaforce Yellow shoots barrier) *(With Neo-Lokar) *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': What do we do? *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Don't give up! We're heroes! *'Tyzonn': Continue your precious adventure with your comrades in our stead! *'Ninja Steel Red': We all made it this far with our dreams in our hearts! *'Anubis Cruger': The rest... is up to you guys. *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': How cruel of you to use our dreams to try destroy the galaxy! *'Scott Truman': Keep pressing down the road of justice in our stead! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': We all were trying to make a wish come true to make true to make someone smile! *'Cole Evans': "Never give up." A mindset of not giving up. You too should dash forward to your heart's content. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': That's Heroes' Spirits! *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's go, you lot! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight and Kamen Rider Incisor': Yeah! *(Red Power Ranger Key is glowing) *'Super Megaforce Red': This is... *(Super Megaforce Red got the Red Power Ranger Key) *'Red Power Ranger': Go! *'Super Megaforce Red': I've received the power of every heroes! *(With Super Megaforce Yellow) *(Super Megaforce Yellow transform back into Gia Moran) *'Gia Moran': Tch! *(Gia Moran shoots barrier) *(Barrier is now broken and the vines is gone now) *(Kamen Rider Incisor, Super Megaforce Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight, Ninja Steel Red and Pink Overdrive Ranger sees the barrier is gone) *'Kamen Rider Incisor': The barrier's gone?! *'Super Megaforce Red': Now! Summon Skyship! *(A live-action Skyship arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red': Ram him, Skyship! *(Skyship is ramming at Neo-Lokar) *'Super Megaforce Red': We'll finish it with this. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Okay. *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Okay. *'Super Megaforce Red': Heroes Special Storm! *'Kamen Rider Incisor, Phoenix Warrior Knight, Ninja Steel Red and Pink Overdrive Ranger': Okay! Rose! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Alright! I am strong! I am strong!! I am strong!!! SUPER GIRL! Brody! *'Ninja Steel Red': Leave it to me! Go go go! Mordecai! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Here it comes! Let's finish this! Ian! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Let's test your luck! Troy! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Mega Saber! End Ball! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Super Megaforce Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight and Kamen Rider Incisor slashes to the End Ball and Skyship is flying away) *(Neo-Lokar is defeated) *'Ritla': No way! How?! Neo-Lokar! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Phoenix Warrior Knight, Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor transform back into Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero, Mordecai, Troy Burrows and Ian) *'Ritla': How? How?! I'll... I'll never forgive you! *(Ritla transform into Cyber Monster Form) *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': Heroes should just disappear! Cyber Double Blast! *(Ritla Cyber Monster Form tries to shoots Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero, Mordecai, Troy Burrows and Ian; but Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold slashes her attack) *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': W-who are you guys?! *'Beast Morphers Silver': Who? Weren't you the one who summoned us? (Shows her his Hero Golden Ticket) *'Beast Morphers Gold': She's a powerful enemy. Prepare yourself. *'Beats Morphers Silver': Yup. She seems as strong as you say, Nate (BRBM). *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': Whatever. It doesn't matter who comes. As long as in my true form, I'm the strongest! *(Ritla Cyber Monster Form, Beast Morphres Silver and Beast Morphers Gold are fighting each other) *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': What is that?! *(Beast Morphers Gold slashes Ritla Cyber Monster Form) *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': Then how about this?! Out of the way! *'Troy Burrows': Rose! *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': Don't move! *'Beast Morphers Gold and Beast Morphers Silver': Striker Saber Charged! Striker Beast Slash! *(Beast Morphers Gold and Beast Morphers Silver slashes Ritla Cyber Monster Form) *'Beast Morphers Gold': Are you okay? *'Rose Ortiz': Y-yes. *(Beast Morphers Silver slashes Ritla Cyber Monster Form) *(Ritla Cyber Monster Form is defeated) *'Beast Morphers Silver': Well, guess that's how it goes. *'Ritla Cyber Monster Form': (Panting) *'Beast Morphers Silver': Here this is for you. *(Beast Morphers Silver hands Troy Burrows a Super Mega Rangers Gold Mode Keys, T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Key, Lion Fire Yellow Key, Lion Fire Red Key, Lion Fire Gold Key, Lion Fire Blue Key, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Key, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert) Key and Dino Charge Silver Ranger Key) *'Troy Burrows': Thanks. *'Beast Morphers Silver': No problem. *'Beast Morphers Gold': Let's go. *'Beast Morphers Silver': Nate (PRBM), wait up. Bye, bye. *(Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold walks away) *'Rose Ortiz': See you again! *'Brody Romero': Are those warriors new? *'Mordecai': I think so. *'Rose Ortiz': They were strong. *'Troy Burrows': I hate to admit it, but they were pretty strong. *'Brody Romero': The strongest? *'Mordecai': Why not? For now, case closed. *'Rose Ortiz': That's right. High five! *'Brody Romero': Yay! *'Mordecai': Yay! Hey! Troy, come on. Come on. *'Brody Romero': Yay! *'Ian': I want to see you smile someday. So properly atone for your crimes. Containment Mode. *(Ian uses Patrol Morpher at Ritla Cyber Monster Form in the Containment Card) *(Ian got Ritla Cyber Monster Form in the Containment Card) *'Mordecai': Oh. Is it okay for you yo ignore your treasure like this? *'Troy Burrows': Well... it's probably fine. *'Brody Romero': Eh?! *(With Gia Moran) *'Gia Moran': He should have picked me up by now! I'll have to punish him... *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Gia. *'Gia Moran': Mordecai's Crew, are you here to picked me up? *'Rook Blonko': Yes. We have found something else. *(Mordecai's Crew shows Gia Moran a Lucky Overdrive Red Key, Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel Keys, Fino Armor X Black Ranger Key and Dino Armor X Red Ranger Key) *'Gia Moran': It's that the Lucky Overdrive Red Key, Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel Keys, Fino Armor X Black Ranger Key and Dino Armor X Red Ranger Key? *'Troll Moko': Yes. We found it. *'Howard Weinerman': Come on. Let's go find, Mordecai, Troy, Brody, Ian and Rose. *'Gia Moran': Right. *(With Rose Ortiz, Brody Romero, Mordecai, Troy Burrows and Ian) *'Ian': It's time to go. We better get off this planet. *'Rose Ortiz': I agree with you, Ian. I may not have gotten my wish, but I feel like I worked hard. *'Brody Romero': It's not just a feeling. You really did. *'Mordecai': There are dreams that are impossible... ...but they can make new dreams sprout in your heart. *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah! *'Brody Romero': Look what I found. *'Rose Ortiz': It's a gem fragment. Nice! *'Brody Romero': Take it. There's not much, but maybe it's enough to grant a wish. *(Brody Romero hands Mordecai a gem fragment) *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Rose Ortiz': I hope we worked at the park. Just the five of us. *'Troy Burrows': Yeah. We are, Rose. *'Mordecai': Of course we are worked at the park. As long as the history of heroes continues. *'Rose Ortiz': Yeah. *(Mordecai's Crew and Gia Moran arrives) *'Troy Burrows': Gia? *'Gia Moran': Troy, I will punish you this time. *'Mordecai': Uh, guys, can we just get out of Metal 4? *'Gia Moran': Of course. Let's just get out of here. *(Mordecai's Crew, Troy Burrows, Brody Romero, Ian, Rose Ortiz and Gia Moran got on the Battle Hero Ship) *(Battle Hero Ship is flying away) *'Lucy Mann': What was in Metal 4? *'Mordecai': Well, I got the gem fragment from Brody. I could use the gem fragment it's enough to grant a wish. *'Troll Moko': Really? What's your wish? *'Mordecai': My wish is to give my friends at the park some new weapons? *'Manny Armstrong': Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Oh, hey, Troy, we got this for you. *(Dan Zembrovski hands Troy Burrows a Lucky Overdrive Red Key, Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel Keys, Fino Armor X Black Ranger Key and Dino Armor X Red Ranger Key) *'Troy Burrows': Lucky Overdrive Red Key, Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel Keys, Fino Armor X Black Ranger Key and Dino Armor X Red Ranger Key? Did you found it? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes. You could use it for now. *'Troy Burrows': That might work. *'Mordecai': Say, Ian, are you gonna return the Patrol Morpher to Anubis Cruger? *'Ian': Of course I can, Mordo. I will return the Patrol Morpher to Anubis Cruger. Let's get back to Earth. *'Mordecai': Right. *(Battle Hero Ship is headed to Earth) *(With Betty Burke and Ben Burke) *(Betty Burke and Ben Burke are walking towards the Armored Red Power Ranger Key, Armored Black Power Ranger Key, Armored Blue Power Ranger Key, Power Up Green Power Ranger Key, Armored Green Samurai Ranger Key and Armorless Green Power Ranger Key) *'Betty Burke': There it is... *(Ben Burke grabs the Armored Red Power Ranger Key, Armored Black Power Ranger Key, Armored Blue Power Ranger Key, Power Up Green Power Ranger Key, Armored Green Samurai Ranger Key and Armorless Green Power Ranger Key) *'Ben Bruke': We've finally found one what it is. *'of Heading Towards Tomorrow!' Secret Ending *(At Phaaze) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Phaaze to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Gallery D1QffWsU0AIq4sX.jpg 63c51440.jpg 3ac6118b.jpg D1Qf-LSUwAAha7v.jpg 08da4bd2.jpg ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest 426416d8.jpg 31ebf5dc.jpg DxUOFOjV4AASYxP.jpg Lion Fire Red.png 1547945898089 orig.jpg 08ecb8db.jpg 0c01fdb2.jpg F8ca2414.jpg F8ca2414.jpg 3edbdfb9.jpg E9107ed7.jpg 77037a14.jpg 0fe5e1c0.jpg Bf9a4971.jpg 6e7b4d77.jpg Fd830e8e.jpg Sentai19031222c.jpg Sentai4087small.jpg|Ritla Cyber Monster Form 440811.png|Lucky Overdrive Red Key More dino power by mormon toa-d8b2wb2.png|Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel Keys, Fino Armor X Black Ranger Key and Dino Armor X Red Ranger Key Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United